Blue Tail
by Yuri.Murasaki
Summary: Jewel OC joins Blue Pegasus and gets in a fight with Natsu and Hibki confesses and what happens next? I DON"T OWN ANTHING *maybe the OC* *Picture inside* Hibiki X OC Lucy X Natsu *Please R&R* *Read And Review*
1. Chapter 1: Jewel?

Kidd8D: ~YEAH my first fan fiction~

Lucy: where is the new Blue Pegasus member?

Kidd8D: don't know and you just spoiled the surprise!

Kidd8D: anyway ~I DON'T OWN ANYTHING~ *Expect the OC* ( Jewel )

Blue Tail

Chapter 1:Blue Member

"Wait what?"Lucy said confused. "It's true Blue Pegasus got a new member named Jewel." Master Makarov said very cheerful to the confused guild. Natsu ran into the guild yelling the Blue Pegasus new member beat him for making fun of her outfit. Then a voice said, "Hey fire freak come out." Then she walked into the guild, and everyone was shocked at her outfit.( *Kinda like Yoko Gurrens outfit* *Yoko_Gurren_Lagann_Colored_2_* the first picture *) Gray was the first one to say something , but when he did he got many rocks shot at him by Jewels Air Magic. Jewel walked out of Fairy Tail to find Hibiki, Eve ,and Ren waiting for her. Jewel walks back to Blue Pegasus with Hibiki, Eve, and Ren following her. Eve asked Jewel what she was doing over at Fairy Tail and Jewel said," just getting revenge for what the fire freak said about my outfit." Hibiki kept silence until Jewel asked him what was wrong Hibiki said, "Gray had eyes for you I think and the problem is that I very like you and don't want to lose you." All os a sudden Jewel went up to Hibiki and kissed him on the lips and said," No one can take me away from you." Hibiki just smiled and kissed Jewel back. Jewel steped back and went back to the first of Eve, Ren And Hibiki.

~ BACK AT FAIRY TAIL ~

"Lucy" yelled a pink-haired mage." What?"said the blonde mage." Do you know what magic that girl had because I don't I just made fun of her." Natsu said with a questioning face on."Uh-no." Then Master Bob walked in apologizing to Master Makarov for what his new member did, but Master Makarov said it was his fault because Natsu started it. Then Master Bob left and everyone expect Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza were going on a mission. Gray and Natsu start fighting as usual and Erza breaking it up when a laughing voice came from the guild door. They all turned to see a laughing Jewel at the door who was here to apologize to Natsu for using Air Magic on him, but ended up easedroping.

Kidd8D: So Sorry for the short first Chapter but Chapter Two will be longer I promise.

Lucy: wait what couples are there?

Kidd8D: Next Chapter Kay?

Lucy: Hey what couples are there?

Kidd8D: Okay here ~ Lucy X Natsu ~ Hibiki X OC (Jewel *I Created Her Kinda*Air Mage Kinda like Ren*)~And some ~ Gray X Juvia ~ONLY SOME!


	2. Chapter 2: Why Is This Fate?

Hey it's Kidd8D here's my next chapter of Blue Tail!

Blue Tail

Chapter 2: Why Is This Fate?

"Jewel don't die please!"said Hibiki as he tried to stop the blood from bleeding any more from his beloved Jewel.

Wendy finally arrived to treat her and Hibiki left the room, closed the door, and sat by it thinking about what just happened.

~ Flashback ~

"Let's go Jewel."

"Ok."

They walk up many stairs until they meet a door.

Jewel opened the door and when the door opened a dark mage appeared.

Jewel used Aerial Phose to create a cyclone that surrounded the dark mage, but the dark mage break the Aerial Phose and created Zero Slash and hit Jewel who was protecting Hibiki.

Jewel was hurt and Hibiki went to care for her when the dark mage who was ordered to capture Jewel vashied using Mist Body. Hibiki used Telepathy to contact with Ren and told him to get Wendy because Jewel was seriously hurt.

~End Of Flashback~

Wendy walked out of the room with Jewel following no longer bleeding. "Jewel!"said a very excited Hibiki. Hibiki walked over to Jewel, kisses her, and Jewel like always kisses him back, but this time she don't instead she just walked away. Hibiki though to himself what just happened she just went on like nothing happened. Jewel walked all the way to Blue Pegasus and asked Master Bob for a test from Master Makarov. Master Bob said the test will be tomorrow.

~Next Day~

Jewel walked into Fairy Tail. Everyone watched as the one who beat Natsu was walking into their guild. Master Makarov interrupted the silence and said "Welcome to the finally test to being a full Blue Pegasus member."

Jewel just nodded.

"Ok let's get started, Jewel please battle Gray FullBuster." said Master Makarov.

"Yes Master Makarov." Jewel said with a sadish voice.

~TIME SKIP~

"Gray was beaten by an Air mage!" said a confused Gajeel.

"Wait she beat he?" said Lucy who just arrived.

"Yeah!" said a excited Natsu.

"Did I pass?" Jewel asked a shocked Master Makarov

"Now you must fight Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer." Master Makarov said.

~TIME SKIP~

"She beat Natsu Too?" Gajeel said even more confused.

"WHAT!" Lucy said confused while staring at Jewel.

"Do I pass now?" Jewel again asked the now even more confused than Gajeel Master Makarov.

"Yes you do." Said Master Makarov.

~At Blue Pegasus~

Jewel walks in the guild and Master Bob asked if she passed and she said yes but she beat up two Fairy Tail mages, a Dragon Slayer and a Ice mage.

Master Bob was impressed with Jewel being able to beat a Dragon Slayer.

"Jewel." Said a very happy Hibik.

Hibiki kisses Jewel.

"Hibiki?" Jewel said confused.

"Yes?" Hibiki asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~Two Weeks Later~

"Lucy?" Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy answered.

Natsu whispered "I love you Lucy"

Lucy Whispered "I love you too"

Natsu kisses Lucy.

"Gray-san." Juvia said under her breath.

~In Juvia's Mind~

"Juvia." Gray said blushing "I love you."

"I love you too Gray-san!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

~At Fairy Tail~

"Juvia?" said a ravin-haired mage.

"Yes?" Juvia said.

"I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Juvia kisses Gray.

~On A Mission~

*Jewel POV*

"Midnight?"

"Yes"

"What are you doing"

"Helping you why?"

"…."

~The End Of Chapter 2~

Kidd8D: sorry it took forever.

Lucy: no problem

Kidd8D: really ^.^

Natsu: Next Chapter _**YOU**_ pick what happens and the title!

Lucy: Please R&R!


End file.
